Renji's walks
by Primal the BBxRae fan
Summary: Like the title says.... Renji goes on a few walks... only made this one to make sure my computer was finally working right.


"Damn, why am I always the one getting stuck with this kind of thing. Arg, this sucks." Renji grumbled sitting in Urahars shop. "I mean, who the Hell cares if we got robbed!? Its not like we get any customers anyway!" He stood abrubtly when there was a knock on the door. "Oh great,... work." He snarled as he opened the door to reveal Yumichika. "What the Hell do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to one of your best friends? Really Renji, youd think you could act a little nicer to your friends."

"Your not one my best friends, Yumichika."

"Oh? Im hurt Renji. How could you say sometyhing so ugly?"

"What the Hell do you want feather face?"

"Eeer, dont call me that. Anyway, I need to stay here tonight."

"Wha? Why?"

"Well you see. Mizuho finally got to Ikkaku.... and there... celebrating..."

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

"Arg, your so dense. Damnit there having sex!"

"What? Ikkaku, and that brown haired human?"

"Thats what I said! Can I stay here for the night?"

"Heh, its all yours." Renji said as he walked out. "I wanted to leave anyway." He said throwing the keys to lock down to the vein soul reaper and walked on. "Dont steal anything." He said putting a hand in the air to wave back as he walked on.

"Huh... Well, I get the shop to myself."

"Heh, now what?" He wondered aloud.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Tatsuki asked the taller kid.

"Huh?" Renji looked to see Orihime with the girl and he raised a brow. "What the Hell?"

"I asked if you always talk to yourself."

"Oh... shut the hell up."

"What'd you say!? You want me to kick your ass dont you!?"

"Heh, bring it Arisawa."

"Ha!" The fighter chick yelled as she drop kicked him in the stomache, or at least tried.

"Not too good at this are we?" He asked as he held her foot easily in his left hand. The girl blushed and growled in rage.

"Ooh, you shut-up!" She yelled turning to try to kick him in the head, only to have him block it with his right and flip her so she was on her feet.

"Pathetic."

"WHAT!?" She roared as she turned and brought a powerful backhand to the leutinents face. "Gotcha. wait...huh?" Renji was standing as though the blow to his jaw had been nonexistant. "What the Hell!?"

"That was actually a nice shot, Arisawa."

"Why you!" She turned and brought an elbow to his stomache, a punch to the face, and then two kicks to his stomache.

"Your pretty fast too." Renji smirked as he lifted the girl and dropped her in Orihimes arms. "Bye Arisawa, Orihime." He smiled and the two blushed. "Ill see ya later." He said walking on his way. 'Damnit! That actually hurt! Damn! That Tatsuki girl is pretty strong for a human!' He thought to himself. "Shes a spitfire too..."

"Renji? What the hell are you doin at my house, damnit?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo! Whos that?" Rukia called from upstairs.

"Its Renji!" Ichigo called back. "Go to bed midget!"

"Whatd you call me!?"

"I said go to sleep!"

"Ichigo! Is that anyway to talk to your new sister!?" Isshin saked as he kicked his son in the head.

"Arg! I said to stop that!!"

"Not until you learn some respect!"

'Damn, I better get away from these freaks!' Renji thgouht uregently. "uhh.. Im just gonna.." 'RUN FOR MY LIFE!' He thought out as he tore through the streets to get away from the people he considered weird. When he got a good distance away he crouched over and breathed hard. "I cant go to keigos house because of Ikkaku and Mizuho."

"What are Ikkaku and Mizuho doing?" Keigo asked.

"Oh there fu..." He turned and screamed. "AHH! Keigo! What the Hell!?"

"My sisters doing what!? Oh no! Poor Ikkaku! Shes raping him!"

"Uhh.. no... I hear hes pretty willing..."

"What? That disgusting!"

"Just shut up. What are you walkin around in the middle of the night for anyway? Its gottah be past midnight by now."

"Its only 11:00."

"Whatever." Renji said as he continued walking off.

'Ive run into too many people tonight, why the Hell is everyone out?'

"Renji, you okay?" Rangiku asked as she started to walk beside him.

"Huh? Yeah, why wouldnt I be?"

"Well, its just that your about to walk into a " Renji plowed face first into a light post and collapsed onto the girl beside him. Making it look like he was trying to grab her boobs. "Ah! Renji! You couldve asked first!"

"Huh?"

"Renji?" Orihime asked. Renji shot up, accidently pushing down on Rangikus cleavage to lift himself off of her, leaving his hadns on the large breasts. He turned to see a fuming Tatsuki beside the orange haired girl. "W-what are you doing?"

"Huh?" He then noticed his postitiopn and jumped away from the large breasted woman. "Its not what it lookes like!"

"Ah ha, sure. Lets go Orihime." Tatsuki said pulling the girl along.

"Uh, okay. Bye Renji!" Orihime wave as she was dragged away.

"Yeah... bye..." Renji righted himself to see Rangiku holding her laughter. "What?"

"It seems that Tatsuki girl has a crush on you, Renji."

"Wha? HER? Yeah," He said sarcastically. "shes got a crush on me my ass."

"Maybe... she might be crushing on your"

"Shut up Rangiku. This is your fault anyway."

"Whats my fault?"

"What the hell do you think!? Its your fault that Tatsuki thinks Im some kind of pervert now!"

"Ooooh, Renij. If I didnt know any better Id say youve got a crush on the human girl." Renji growled.

"Yeah right." Renji retorted sarcastically as he walked off. 'Then again... some reason I havent thought about Rukia as much... and it doesnt even bother me that shes staying with Ichigo any more.... ' He shook the thoughts out of his brain and groaned. "Yeah right Renji." He told himself and continued on his walk.

"Roooor!" The menos roared out as it came through a rip between dimensions.

"Heh, finally. Something GOOD happens." Renji smiled as he pulled out his zanpaktou. "Roar! Zabimaru!" He called as he thrust his sword forward and it stretched to smach straight through the giants mask. "Heh, good night." He smirked.

"Renji?" He turned in horror to find Tatsuki behind him.

"Uhhh..." Renji turned and ran, then remebered his gigai laying on the ground. "Damnit!" He growled as he ran back and jumped in the fake body onto to be tackled down by Tatsuki.

"What the hell are you!?"

"Uhh..."

"Well!? Are you one of those.. guys who beats up the monsters? The hollows or whatever?"

"Umm.."

"Well!?"

"Yes!"

"R-really? Wow..."

"And were called 'soul reapers'." He said standing then helping her up. She blushed when he held her hand a little longer than needed.

"Ask Orihime. Tell her Renji said it was okay."

"Alright.. later Abarai."

"Night Tatsuki."

The next day Tatsuki had caught Renji in a position with Orihime that was similar to the one he was in with Rangiku the night before. It was late now and the girl was walking home with the orange haired girl, just talking when a menos appeared. "So thats a menos?" Tastuki asked.

"Yeah, these days there not really anything to worry about." No sooner did she say this dide Renji fall from the air and cut the creature in half. Tatsuki snarled when she saw the man and walked away, dragging Orhime with her. "Whats wrong Tatsuki?"

"That jackass was groping you this morning."

"No he wasnt."

"Yes he was! And he was grabbing on Rangiku last night! Hes touchin all the girls with big boobs!"

"So... it was an accident."

"How do you know? He couldve made it 'look' like an accident."

"But"

"No. Im sure it was on purpose. That pervert only likes girls if they have big boobs." She said looking down sadly.

"Tatsuki... do you like Renji?"

"W-what!? N-no! Of course not!"

"Then... why does it bother you if hes groping other girls? Tatsuki. You can tell me if you like him."

"Y-yeah.. I like him... but so does every other girl in our class!"

"So? It doesnt matter how many girls like him. If he doesnt like any of them you can still make him like you. He might like you already." Orihime said smiling.

"I dont know..."

"Oh come on. Your a pretty teenage girl. Im sure he likes you."

"Me? Pretty? Yeah right."

"I think so." Came Renjis voice from behind her. Tatsuki looked back at Orihime to see her giggling.

"Y-you knew he was there!?"

"Mm hmm."

"Bu" She was silenced as the soul reaper turned her around and pulled her face to his, their lips crashing together.

"Come on." Renji started once he pulled away. "If you lik me you should be okay with me liking you back, right?" He said grinning.

"eeer." (SLAP!!!) Renji blinked and felt his face to feel heat coming off.

"What the hell was that for Arsisawa!!?"

"For kissing me you pervert!"

"Pervert!? It was just a kiss!"

"But you were groping other girls!"

"I did not! I fell on Rangiku and tripped onto Orhime!"

"Yeah Im sure." Tatsuki said folding her arms.

"And I thgouht you said you liked me!?"

"I do! But you cant just kiss me! Youve been groping other girls!"

"You want me to grope you instead!? They were accidents!"

"Then how come you havent given me an accident!?"

"....huh?"

"Just forget it." Tatsuki said.

"Tatsuki? Whats wrong?" Orihime asked kindly.

"Nothing."

"Tatsuki look." Renji said. "I didnt mean to grab thosed girls. I WOULD like to do that to you, but youd break my arm... and leg.. and everything else."

"So? I still want to know that you want to do it. That you dont think Im disgusting..."

"Of course your not. You look pretty good to me." He said akwardly sratching his face. "Im just, not good at this kind of thing."

"Me neither... maybe... we could learn? Together?" They both smiled and Orihime cheered.

"YAY! Now its time for me to confess to Ichigo!" Just then Ichigo and Rukia walked by holding hands and Orihimes face fell. "NOOOOOO!!!"


End file.
